


The Last

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [24]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can stop them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

She had no time to rest, no time to stop and process everything that had occurred less than half an hour ago. Camoran was dead, his corpse having slumped against his wretched throne after her blade slid smoothly into his supposedly powerful body. She recalled the death screams of his children and Eldamil’s rapturous sigh of relief. Much like a snake her hand had struck out to take the Amulet of Kings from his unworthy neck, not realizing that Camoran’s Paradise was literally crumbling around her.

But she had returned, alive, presenting the Amulet to Martin like a prize. Every moment had led to this victory, where Martin assumed his power and became the Emperor.

The Dragonfires waited.

They rode a day and a night, making the briefest stops before reaching the Imperial City. Minerva’s gaze traveled up to the familiar White Gold Tower, heart thundering at the thought that she might make her home there, if all went well.

The palace could have been a humble shack for all she cared, so long as she and the man riding at her side united with her.

They dismounted at the gates, Minerva stretching upwards to relieve the ache in her muscles. She was exhausted, ready to find the nearest available pillow and sink her head on it. Just one final confrontation and it would be over. She hadn’t slept since that respite following the defense of Bruma.

Martin’s hands held her shoulders, and she looked up at his confident face. It was wonderful to see him like this, so sure and hopeful. She couldn’t resist smiling back at him, bolstered by every victory that brought them this far.

Her beloved pressed his forehead to hers, hands traveling down to her elbows while hers held his upper arms. “Can you feel how close we are?”

She laughed nervously. “It’s almost over…You’ll be the Emperor soon and you’ll have the entire province at your beck and call.”

“And you’ll be the Empress,” he added with certainty.

Minerva just smiled, believing him with her entire heart. “…I suppose you’ll want us to be married then and there? And me without a ring or a proper dress.”

Martin chuckled softly before bowing his head to kiss her, their lips touching softly in the most comforting sensation as they held each other. Minerva ended it before it could really begin, lips leaving his as she gave Martin a chiding look. Still, he looked happy, and Minerva resolved to keep him that way for the rest of their life together.

He finally replied, “I’ll marry you in your armor. It’ll make a fine story for our children.”

She blushed when he said that, her stomach fluttering and mind picturing one, two, three children that she would surely adore.

His hand caressed her cheek, the tender look in his eyes telling her that he thought the same. “Let’s be off then,” he said. “We have fires to light, my love.”


End file.
